When The Cicadas Cry
by Phantom Styx
Summary: The cicadas were crying again. Now whenever I hear their voices, I think back to our indelible sin. The sin we committed that fateful night. But it didn't matter. As long as I had Itachi, as long as he was mine, everything was right in this world. SasuIta
1. Chapter 1

Title: **When The Cicadas Cry**

**Genre: **Romance, Angst

**Rating: **M (shounen-ai, yaoi, kissing, boyxboy, lemon)

**Pairings: **SasuIta, ShiIta

**Summary: **Jealousy is the most corrupted of sins. It influences you to do things and guides you down the path of madness. But no matter how much Sauske wished and hoped, he could never have Itachi. That is, until that fateful day when the cicadas cried. That fateful day when everything changed and an indelible sin was committed. But it didn't matter to Sasuke. As long as Itachi was his, everything was right in this cruel world.

**WARNING!:** THIS STORY CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI, BL, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. It involves a boy loving another boy. If you strongly hate yaoi than you can always click the small arrow button on the top of the screen to go back to your previous page. For those of you who like yaoi, then please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Oh... My... God. My first M rated story! Ggggggyyyyaaaaahhhhh! I don't even know if I can do this. I hope this turns out okay.

* * *

When I was little, I didn't know what love was. I knew what it meant, I knew that I loved my family, I knew I loved my friends but I didn't know what 'love' was. The love you would have for someone special, the special person you would soon dedicate your life to. I was surrounded by it almost every single day. All around me there were girls in my school who said they had a crush on me. Which I guessed was the equivalent to love. But I just couldn't comprehend it. That feeling that you get when you actually love someone, I didn't know how it felt and so, I couldn't understand it.

Aniki had explained it to me once before and I remember vividly. He said that love was indescribable. That you would instantly know if you're in love or not. It was when your heart started beating rapidly when you see that person, when you almost always would want to see them. Love was when you'd do anything to see that person happy. You were always happy with them and worried whenever they are away. Usually boys and girls would fall in love with each other, get married, have children, and then the children would repeat the process all over again.

'_You just have to wait, Sasuke. Wait for that one special person to come into your life. And then once you meet them, you'll automatically know.' _

That was what Aniki told me. And I believed him because at that time, I was only five. I believed everything he ever said to me. He was my precious Aniki who would always look after me and protect me. I admired him greatly. He was everything to me. True, I loved my father and mother but... I loved Aniki more.

He was always there for me. He would smile and poke me in the forehead whenever I did something childish or stupid. He would help me train and play with me when I was bored. He gave me so much of his attention. I wanted that attention. I wanted to be that one person he would smile to. I was little... and selfish. Whenever he was busy with some mission, I would always pout and sulk. I didn't have his attention. I wanted to be with him every single minute of the day. When he was with someone else, I was jealous.

When I was with him, I could feel my heart beating so fast like it was about to explode. I could feel happiness soaring throughout my whole body. I wanted to impress him and make him smile. I wanted to see him happy too. I always thought about him whenever he was away on missions. In fact, there was not a single day when I didn't think about him.

And at that time, I wondered... Was this love?

* * *

I like the title. It was taken from Higurashi. This story has some dark themes to it, kinda depressing and scary. I know, it starts off so innocent.

Anyways, spare some reviews? Reviews make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

HHHHHIIIIIIIII! I'm back after, how long was it, two months of not updating anything. Sorry everyone but life just got in the way along with some recent occurrences that rendered me unable to write at that moment. I'm okay now. FINALLY after so long I had time to work on this. Seriously, my life is nothing but hectic. Always busy, busy, busy...

OMG I am so FAIL. I had this horror game... And I was too scared to finish it! I was like on level two, just finished fighting the first boss and then they have this part where you have to go through the boiler room. So I went through the boiler room and guess what? THIS FRICKIN HUGE ASS SHADOWY THINGY STARTED MAKING ALL THESE WEIRD NOISES AND HE KEPT ON FOLLOWING ME! Oh my god.

I was so scared so I kept on running and HE KEPT ON CHASING ME! So you were supposed to actually let him follow you so that you can lead him away from that pathway you want to go to. The leading away part I got but then I got to this room and HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Seriously, that thing was scary! It was making all these weird noises that creeped the shit out of me. But anyways, for that part you had to run towards him and make a sudden right turn to avoid him but... I couldn't do it. *sob* I ran towards him and then I got scared, like really badly. So I ran back and you know how it's like a boiler room so it has all these twists and turns. I got stuck in a corner and he was right there in front of me!

The saddest part was that you couldn't kill that thing. You had to run from it.

I turned off the game right away. Fail.

Wow, that was a long rant. Oh well, anyways, if you don't want to hear about my so EPIC gaming exploits then you can always skip that part and move onto the story. It's coming along nicely by the way. So, enjoy the chapter...

* * *

Sasuke was walking home from school. They had passed out report cards today and he was eager to show his precious Aniki what marks he had. The little eight-year-old was at the top of his class with marks that outstood everyone else's. He had excelled in practically every subject. But he had to thank Itachi for that. It was his older brother that had trained with him to get him to be this successful so far. The Uchiha household came into view and the youngest Uchiha hurried over into his house. _'I can't wait to find Aniki and show him my grades.'_ Fugaku had said he had an important meeting to attend that day and wouldn't be home until later that evening. Mikoto was out buying groceries; the absence of her shoes at the doorway was proof. _'That leaves me all alone with Aniki,' _Sasuke thought with joy.

He was so happy. He just couldn't wait to see him. But as Sasuke rounded the corner into the hallway, his eyes widened with shock as an unexpected scene was displayed in front of him. There was Itachi... And Shisui, their cousin. Itachi had his back against the wall as he faced his dear cousin. Shisui had his body pressed up against Itachi's.

They were kissing.

Shisui had his hands on the wall like he was trapping Itachi. But he wasn't. Their bodies were pressed so closely against each other and their eyes were closed for the duration of their silent lip-lock. Sasuke watched from my spot behind the wall, peeking in yet unnoticed by the two. And poor Sasuke was so confused beyond compare. _'Why is Shisui-san kissing Aniki? What's going on? I've never seen Aniki kiss anyone before? Why is he letting Shisui-san kiss him?' _

The two in the hallway broke the kiss. Shisui brushed a stray strand of hair behind Itachi's ear as he stared lovingly at the boy in front of him. Smiling gently, he said, "How do you always manage to look so cute Ita-chan?"

'_ITA-CHAN?'_ Sasuke had also never heard anyone ever dare call his Aniki Ita-chan. He half expected for Itachi to attack Shisui for daring to use such a honorific with his name. However, he got a totally different reaction instead.

"Shisui, stop it," Itachi replied lightly as he blushed shyly.

"But it's true. Look at you, you're adorable with that blush." Shisui tapped Itachi's nose lightly with his finger to emphasize his point. This only succeeded in making the blushing weasel more red. Shisui laughed as Itachi looked nervously downward. He was smiling too though. "I have to admit, that face you have on is just making you look more ravish..."

"Shisui!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Kiss me one more time and I'll do whatever you want," Shisui said. "How's that sound?"

"Now you're bribing me," Itachi declared.

"I'm not bribing you; I'm spoiling you. Now how about that kiss?" Smiling, Itachi leaned up and let Shisui kiss him on the lips again.

It wasn't even with tongue. Just a simple gentle touch of the lips. Yet Sasuke watched the two of them with a sort of dread filling him up in the pit of his stomach. _'Kissing is only reserved for the one you love. Does that mean that Aniki... loves Shisui? But I thought boys were supposed to love girls?' _

Sasuke just couldn't describe what he was feeling at that moment as he watched his brother and cousin kiss. He was shocked, yes. And perhaps a bit... angry? Yes, he was angry at his brother. _'I wanted to show him my report card and now I can't because he's too busy with Shisui.'_ Yeah, that was it. He was angry just like all the other times when Itachi was too busy with something like missions or people to pay attention to his little brother. He would temporarily pushed Sasuke away to delve into other important matters. And childish little Sasuke had always wanted to be in the spotlight on his Aniki's life.

He was momentarily angry that Shisui had stolen that attention away. But that was all there was to it, right?

* * *

Hmmm, should I go repeating myself again? Oh well, screw it, just for the heck of it:

I have this poll on my profile page. On it is a question of 'which story would you like to see updated?' This poll is probably going to stay on for forever and it's going to be open for forever.

So the importance of it all is that I want to know which stories you like so that I can update that specific one and work on it more. Whichever one gets more votes I will write specifically that one so the others will probably not get that many updates. If you would like to see a story updated more than the others then please vote otherwise the stories I may be updating might not be to your liking.

Yeah, so please vote. Also if you check on my profile page, I have created a livejournal which will serve as a newsletter for updates. The results for the poll will also be posted there in due time.

Other than that, have a good day everyone! And if you ever encounter huge shadowy thingies that make weird noises in your games in the future, FOR GOD'S SAKE, RUN AWAYYYYYYY!

Oh yeah, please review.

~P§


End file.
